


Образ и подобие

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Разочарованный в своих писательских способностях, Билл Денбро в неожиданном приступе вдохновения вспоминает что-то, о чём хотел бы забыть.Его оглушило осознанием любви. Пылкой, неловкой и трогательной. Первой. Юношеской.Не Сьюзен Браун. И не его законная жена.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Образ и подобие

Одра сидела спиной к двери и опустила крышку ноутбука за миг до того, как Билл коснулся её плеча. Не то чтоб она стеснялась своего внезапного увлечения слащавыми турецкими сериалами — чем ещё убить время музе гения, пока тот — творит. Пару раз она даже предлагала посмотреть серию-другую вместе, если Билл вдруг решит сделать, знаешь, милый, небольшой перерыв. Отпустит ситуацию, просидев перед белым листом ворда не положенные шесть часов, а скажем, два или... Он плохо выглядит. 

И Одре не нужно произносить этого вслух. Полутона супружеского диалога. «Хочешь на завтрак бекон?» означает в то же время: «Ты поправился, побереги сердце» и «Ты заслужил, мой жеребец». И ты всегда улавливаешь, о чём твоя женушка сегодня. Опыт. 

Опыт же подсказывает не намекать, как давно ты догадался, что сладить с кабельным телевидением ей не так уж трудно. Не тяжелее, чем сталкиваться на каждом платном (включая порнографические) канале с анонсами сериала, куда её приглашали раньше Лены Хиди и раньше, чем она взяла Билла за руку в аэропорту и твёрдо до торжественности заверила: быть Одрой Денбро ей хочется гораздо больше, чем изображать какую-то там Серсею Ланнистер. 

Он поцеловал её, переполненный чувствами настолько, что начал набрасывать план будущего романа ещё в самолёте. И потом, пока Одра разбирала вещи и раскладывала их по новому дому в порядке, известном только ей. Раскладывала именно так, что выходя вечером из кабинета, кое-как возвращаясь в реальность, Уильям Денбро, раскрасневшийся, как мальчишка и вдохновлённый не менее того, признавал — эта реальность просто не может стать ещё лучше.

Она и не стала. 

Он вернулся домой с пачкой бумаги — книгой она больше не считалась, и швырнул её в камин. Потоптался по флешке и уже почти приложил ноутбук об стену. 

Одра повисла на Билле, перепуганная и едва не плачущая. Ничего страшного, милый, ничего.

До окончания срока контракта целых четыре недели. Уйма времени! Месяц. Разве не столько ушло на съёмку «Чёрной стремнины», двадцать восемь дней, и весь его роман уместился в хронометраж _неплохого фильма_ , а он ведь ещё и любовь всей своей жизни встретить умудрился. Она приосанилась, дрожа на холодном — в их английском семейном гнёздышке даже с отоплением с первого дня всё шло наперекосяк — полу. 

Он прижался гудящим затылком к груди жены и вспомнил свою субтильную редакторшу Сьюзен Браун. Её сиськи, на которых едва ли устроишься с таким комфортом, подвижное мышиное лицо кривится: они, сценарии, выжмут Уильяма Денбро, выбьют прекрасное нечто, сделавшее ему имя, а ей, Сьюзен, — неплохие деньги. Что ж, ему стоило прислушаться к нападкам бывшего редактора, потому что нынешний отказался от романа, его лучшего, чёрт возьми, романа так мягко, словно Билл — подпоённая маленькая шлюшка. Жалкая, но хорошенькая. И не более того.

Что ж, он и впрямь не показал в новом романе истории. Впервые с момента, как взялся за мамин карандаш для глаз и старательно зарисовал своих героев на обоях в ванной — там, куда позволил дотянуться рост пятилетнего творца. 

Впервые не показал истории. Зато — рассказал киношку.

Ему просто нужна новая идея, робко заметила миссис Денбро. Не Серсея Ланнистер, и, к сожалению, больше не Одра Филлипс.

Идея так и не пришла.

* * *

— А я и забыла, что замужем, — Одра склонила голову, подставляя нежную тёплую шею. Билл закрыл глаза, притираясь носом за её ухо и только сейчас осознав, как чертовски замёрз. Одра взвизгнула и сползла ниже.

И Билл скорее машинально перехватил её, подметив три вещи, на мгновение унявшие его растущую тревогу. Во-первых, в махровом халате, под которым он успел разглядеть не менее ужасный свитер, его жена возбуждала не хуже, чем в кружевном белье. Во-вторых, писательская импотенция Билла никак не повлияла на физическую. И в третьих, жена улыбалась призывно, а не ободряюще. 

— Я нашла кое-то на чердаке, — она потупилась, деланно раскаявшаяся.

Конечно, сейчас он слишком очарован, чтоб отчитать её. Да и что он нового скажет? Не броди одна по дому, детка! Мало ли, какой псих заберётся сюда? Разве не что-то подобное произошло с тем парнем, Стивеном Кингом, и его женой? А уж им, чете Денбро вдвойне не повезло — пока полиция уведёт чокнутого фаната Билла, по каминной трубе уже будет спускаться поклонник Одры. 

~~Не спускайся в подвал, Одра, никогда-никогда-никогда.~~

— Надеюсь, это не доска Дьявола, — он всё равно поморщился. Не мог сдержаться каждый раз, как вспоминал о своей сгоревшей, негодной, рукописи. 

— Нет, — Одра лукаво качнула головой. — Свечи. А внутри — настоящие розы...

— Если бы там оказались пальчики младенцев, я бы впечатлился сильнее.

Она возмущённо фыркнула в поцелуй и немного шире развела колени. 

— Прости, детка, Уильям Денбро отчаянно ищет сюжет.

— По-моему, лучше пусть Уильям Денбро принимает ванну. И вино.

Её это «о», томно растянутое влажной горячей петлёй, скользнуло под ворот его домашней футболки, тугим кольцом обхватило член.

Она обняла его за шею, пальцами зарываясь в слишком быстро редеющие на макушке волосы. От её кожи пахло воском. Теперь, когда она отогрелась в его объятиях, когда его собственная кровь жарко зашумела в висках, он ощутил этот запах так отчётливо... так. Ярко. Внутри гулко и отрывисто ударилось сердце, и Одра удивлённо вскрикнула — он слишком крепко сжал ладонь на её груди. 

— Прости, — шепнул Билл, перехватил её руку и поднёс к лицу, целуя в запястье. Вдохнул. Отрывисто и обречённо, как наркоман.

— Билли... Милый?

Его оглушило осознанием любви. Пылкой, неловкой и трогательной. Первой. Юношеской.

Не Сьюзен Браун. И не его законная жена.

— Одра, — он виновато увернулся от поцелуя. — Я, кажется, что-то нащупал...

— Я — тоже, — она огладила его ширинку. — И я безумно хочу, чтоб ты со мной этим поделился. Но сперва — напиши, милый, напиши для меня!

Он поднялся с дивана, заторможенно кивнул и двинулся к лестнице. Он опять бросал Одру с турецким султаном и ста его наложницами — эта мысль ещё билась где-то в голове, виноватая и колючая. Но потом он вошёл в кабинет — возбуждённый, растерянный и одинокий ровно настолько, чтоб нервно пройтись от окна к двери и обратно. Повторять, пока не затошнит от самого осознания движения в пространстве, и рухнуть в кресло. 

Лето.

* * *

Ранее лето или середина его. Но такая середина, когда впереди ещё больше, чем пройдено, когда можно весь день убить на что-то одно — сон, фильмы, еду и не чувствовать себя прожигателем жизни, когда таких формулировок о себе и в голову не приходит. Когда тебе чуть больше шестнадцати и ты...

Парень. Симпатичный и улыбчивый отличник с грустными глазами. Даже, когда ты наконец заходишь в магазинчик, куда так торопился, что едва не снес ларёк с цветами на углу, даже когда из сумерек подсобного помещения тебе навстречу выходит тот, к кому ты так летел — глаза эти остаются холодными и тусклыми. 

Билл Денбро закинул руки за голову. Кресло протяжно скрипнуло, и он торопливо похлопал его по подлокотнику. Вон оно, то, что никогда не даст им разлучиться — ни Одра со своими дизайнерскими идеями для его кабинета, ни начавшиеся проблемы с позвоночником — покуда старичок Сильвер ворчливо кряхтит, устраивая малыша Билли на своих потёртых коленях, малыш Билли способен расслышать в его надсадном стоне шум морского ветра, грохот тяжёлых волн о палубу и любую, какую захочет, сказку. 

Он зажмурился, готовый додумать, отчего у паренька такие печальные, взрослые глаза, но мысль вильнула в сторону, и вместо этого Билл узнал, что они навещают друга, который только вчера отчитал их за посещения на работе.

— Я на тебя отвлекаюсь, — голос тягучий до занудства. — Обсчитаюсь, и придётся платить из своего кармана.

И хотя к этому мигу Билл уже знал, что оба его герои — мальчишки и что один из них отчаянно и нелепо влюблён, а второй ну никак, ни при каких условиях не допустил бы ошибки в сведении кассы, хоть война начнись — изумило его по-настоящему другое. 

— Я всё комп-пенсирую, обещаю. 

Билл распахнул глаза. Кабинет недобро сузился вокруг синеватыми тенями, лунный свет клином вспарывал щель между гардинами, острым мысом задевая край исписанного Биллом листа бумаги. 

Почему он заикается? Нет, как хороший романист, Билл не имел ничего против дефектов героя, не только личностных, но и визуальных. Пусть приёмчик и устарел веке в девятнадцатом, но ведь злодей со шрамом в половину лица рисуется в воображении читателя куда живее, а если уж куртизанка, то непременно с пламенно-рыжими кудрями. Одной из героинь его предыдущего романа муж-тиран выбил глаз, и она стала видеть мёртвых, вставив в глазницу хрустальный шар из лавчонки с сувенирами.

Лавчонка! Один из парней подрабатывает здесь летом — продаёт всякую ерунду бабулькам, а может, и одноглазым девицам с десяти утра до двух дня. А второй...

Билл не любил отвечать на вопрос, что его вдохновляет. Голоса? Звучит бредово. Впрочем, его нежелание обсуждать это с журналистами сути не меняло — голоса существовали. И теперь один из них заикался. Да и какого черта ему не заикаться лишь потому, что сам Билл почти четверть жизни провёл у логопеда?

— Я пришёл купить, — парень вскинул руки до того, как другой — высокий, стройный и кудрявый (кудри не рыжие, этот мальчик из хорошей, не исключено — глубоко религиозной семьи), в фирменном фартуке магазинчика — успеет его выдворить. — Све-е-чи.

Карие глаза удивлённо округляются, а губы, тонкие, но не лишённые выразительности, трогает усмешка:

— Аптека на другой стороне улицы.

Билл фыркает, а вот парнишке-заике вовсе не так весело. Он крепится, конечно, говорит что-то вроде: у...

_Трепача? Брехуна? Балабола?_

... и то смешнее шуточки. 

Он прибавляет имя. Буквы «С» и «Т». Стив? Стью?

Чёрт с ним! Имя «Стью» нравится Биллу и парню за прилавком подходит: три согласных, один гласный, четыре буквы — идеально.

Со вторым героем сложнее. Его лица, кроме глаз, не видно, да и за их цвет Билл не ручается. Смотрит на всё из его головы, а там — никаких имён. Единственная мысль: «Ничем себя не выдать». Выходит у него ( _Эдди? Майк? Ричи?_ ) не слишком хорошо. Потому что Стью избегает его взгляда.

— Помощь нужна?

 _Б... Бен_? Нет. Буквы снова четыре. И одна — двоится. Бобби!

— Помощь нужна, Бобби?

Бобби заталкивает в карман ключ от велосипедного замка. Карман узкий, брюки подсели после вчерашней маминой стирки. И когда он заканчивает возиться — лицо у него пунцово-красное.

— А ты свечных де-ел ма-астер что ли?

— Я — консультант этого зала, — брюзгливо уточняет Стью. — Если подержишь стремянку — достану тебе самые лучшие.

Бобби держит. Стью взбирается по ступенькам, ловко сдвигает коробки на самой верхней полке стеллажа. Они о чём-то болтают. Бобби вместе с Биллом в своей голове плохо улавливает и половину. Что-то там о грядущем августовском карнавале в Дерри.

Какая, по сути, чепуха — поддакивать и стараться не так сбивчиво дышать, глядя на узкую полоску кожи над строгим ремнём Стью.

Нет-нет-нет. Билл распрямился в Сильвере и мотнул головой. Его внизу дожидается жена, одна из первых красавиц Голливуда, ванна и вино. Вино-о-о.

Он оперся локтями на стол и прижал дрожащие пальцы к векам. На пальцах осталась прохладная влага. Он отрывисто выдохнул. Теперь сохранить спокойствие ему удавалось сложнее Бобби. Нежность росла в нём, крепла, ощутимая до тошноты — вынуть из сердца, как проклятую пулю, и трофеем таскать снаружи.

Жаль, бедняга Бобби на такое не способен. Он всё пялится на кожу Стью, светлую до прозрачности, как спелое-спелое яблоко. Он сжимает челюсти, нервно сглатывает. Ещё немного — и вопьётся зубами. Губами.

— Вот они, — Стью держит у груди несколько свечей. — Стоят немного дороже, зато...

— Я беру.

Бобби и впрямь тянется забрать товар, только вот в последний миг сердито хватается за руки продавца. Свечи сыплются на пол, с мёрзлым треском распадаются на куски. Стью охает, мысленно подсчитывая убыток, и его взор прошивает Бобби, приколачивает к стеллажу, как к кресту.

Стью — еврей. Его отец раввин. Он ходит на богослужения за месяц чаще, чем Бобби за всю свою жизнь. Под прилавком у него не книга комиксов в нужной строгим родителям серьёзной обложке, а в самом деле Тора.

Когда придёт время, он женится на хорошей еврейской девочке. Он пахнет воском. Весь последний год, год, когда Бобби осознал природу своих чувств, Стью живёт, как идеальная восковая копия самого себя. И Бобби кажется, что если он сейчас разожмёт руки, то ~~Стэн, боже, Стэнли...~~ Стью — разобьётся. 

Бобби жадно хватает ртом воздух, стремительно бледнея. Нужно что-то сказать. Резкий, мяукающий звук срывается с его пересохших губ, он досадливо морщится, готовый сквозь землю провалиться, и машинально облизывается. От пота солёно во рту, и футболка липнет к спине. Будь ему лет на двадцать больше — и Стью как настоящий друг уже вызывал бы бригаду медиков: с инфарктом не шутят, дружок.

Но Стью иногда вспоминал, что ему не тридцать шесть, а всего семнадцать и в такие моменты его рациональность куда-то исчезала. И теперь он, откровенно растерявшийся, выдохнул смущённое:

— Мне расценить это, как попытку ограбления? 

Я очень тебя люблю. 

Горло упрямо сузилось. Слова рассыпались невнятными звуками, и Бобби с мучительным всхлипом сдался. Разжал руки. Отступил, приваливаясь спиной к полке. Ноги подкашивались.

Стью не упал, не разбился, спускаясь на грешную землю. Деловито встал на колени, проверяя, не закатился ли какой-то фрагмент вверенного ему имущества магазина под стеллажи, методично собрал свечи в фартук. И снизу вверх посмотрел на Бобби. Тяжело вздохнул, пара вьющихся прядей взметнулась над его высоким лбом, и поднялся одним резким движением.

— С тебя доллар, Большой Билл.

Почему же Бобби заикался. Почему он, мать твою, заикался?

* * *

Он откинул одеяло и прижался к Одре со спины.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она, и Билл невольно скрипнул зубами.

—Да, милая, это просто кресло упало.

— Я давно говорила, что его пора менять.

Теперь, когда Билли со всей силы пнул по Сильверу ногой, опрокидывая его и давясь сухими злыми рыданиями, — придётся.

— Не тот образ, да? 

— Да. Совсем не тот.

— Билли, — она выбралась из его рук, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок. Смотреть ему в глаза, пусть вокруг и мгла кромешная. — Я должна тебе сказать... Я собиралась как раз сегодня, честно. На меня нашло что-то, ты был так подавлен...

— Боже, Одра, — он даже не попытался скрыть усталого раздражения. — Ты что, трахалась с молочником?

— Я отправила твою книгу Фредди.

Билл сел. Одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч. И зашелестело позади — Одра завернулась в него, несчастная и ожидающая наказания. 

Их спальня постепенно обретала очертания. Глаза слезились от напряжения.

— Билли, — Одра всхлипнула и осторожно тронула за плечо. — Милый, я так хотела, чтоб ты в себя снова поверил! Ну не сошёлся же свет клином на твоих романах! Ты же гениальный сценарист, Билли. Пожалуйста.

Она обхватила его за шею, мокрой от слёз щекой прижимаясь к его лопаткам.

Он рассеянно похлопал её по руке (на своём горле) и качнулся назад, укладываясь вместе с женой обратно. Нащупал одеяло, накрыл их обоих.

Одра горестно плакала у него на груди. В ушах звенело.

— Детка. Ну всё-всё, брось. 

— Билли, — она шмыгнула носом. — Он предлагает контракт на сериал.

Ты ведь всё равно ничего не можешь написать, придурок самовлюблённый. Перевод с супружеского.

— Хорошо, — он чмокнул её в щёку и почувствовал, как замерла она неверяще, как застыло всё её прекрасное тело. — Кем ты хочешь быть, малышка?

И она ответила, не раздумывая.


End file.
